One treatment for non-bacterial disorder of prostate such as chronic prostatitis and a congested prostate is the prostate massage. Some urologists believe that the most effective treatment for such prostatitis is for the doctor to massage the prostate at regular intervals. Such massages can be difficult to obtain. In any event, the regular and repeated massaging of the prostate can often require frequent visits to the doctor's office. This causes the patient to incur a considerable expense and an inconvenience. As such, a need has developed for allowing an individual to carry out his own prostatic massage.
In the past, some patents have issued relating to rectal devices U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,753, issued on Sep. 23, 1985 to Brenman et Describes an apparatus and method for stimulating penile erectile tissue. In this invention, a body is provided which may be inserted into the rectum of a user. The body is shaped so as to closely conform to the topological configuration of the rectum within the anal area to a site adjacent to the prostate gland. Electrical circuitry for generating a neurally stimulating electrical signal is located within the body. Electrodes, placed at particular locations on the surface of the body, apply the signal to the user. At least one of the electrodes closely contacts the prostate gland when the body member is operatively disposed, at a region or spot on the prostate gland previously determined to be sensitive to electrical stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,881, issued on Apr. 11, 1995, to Cathaud et al. describes a trans-rectal probe. This trans-rectal probe includes a probe body made of a flexible self-supporting polymer material whose degree of flexibility is designed to enable it to comply with the shape therein. The invention makes it possible to achieve safe and reliable positioning of an instrument for detection or therapeutic treatment level with the organ to be observed or treated. In particular. This device is designed for treatment of the prostate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,786, issued on Aug. 9, 1949 to H. M. Smallen describes a prostate gland massaging implement. This implement includes a lever having an interior handle which constitutes a power arm to extend down in front of the abdomen and a substantially horizontal portion extending under the groin and offset laterally to avoid the genital organs. The implement has an upwardly and forwardly bent posterior portion which forms the work arm. This work arm extends into the rectal passage to bear against the frontal wall thereof adjacent the prostate gland. The bent portion between the horizontal and the posterior portions serves as a fulcrum point against the front wall of the rectal opening when the implement is subject to pivotal movement around this point.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables persons to carry out self-massages of the prostate so as to express the fluid from the congested prostate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which simultaneously provides finger pressure therapy effects on the perineum region.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which provides hand free massage operations on the prostate perineum region by utilizing the sphincter's contraction and relaxation to massage the prostate-perineum region.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for a prostate massage which is safe, easy to use, and inexpensive.